1702
by Elea Telmar
Summary: 1702. Un Naufrage. Un pirate. Une jeune fille. Calypso veillant sur leurs âmes. Saint Domingue. Et ensuite? One Shot


Bonjour. Voila un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimers : Tout est à disney. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ces personnages grâce à mes écrits. Je n'ai même pas reçu une lettre de remerciement de Jack pour lui faire vivre tellement d'aventure ! Vous imaginez ????

Rating : AP

Pairing : Jack et OC. (prenez pas peur, ce n'est pas une mary sue !)

Resume : Avant The Curse of the Black Pearl. Une tempête, un naufrage, une femme romantique et exigente, de l'humour, de l'amour et une fin. Voilà.

Bonne lecture donc.

oOoOoOoOo

_Et que __derrière__ un __voile__, __invisible__ et __présente__, - J'__étais__ de ce __grand__corps__ l'âme __toute-puissante_.  
_Agrippine, __Britannicus__, Acte I scène 1 _

**Jean Racine**.

oOoOoOoOo

Printemps 1702

Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel .La mer devenait peu à peu d'encre. Le tonnerre grondait à l'horizon et la pluie commençait à battre le pavé des rues de Saint Domingue, petite île perdue dans les Caraïbes. Le glas d'une église sonnait au loin, et dans le petit cimetière du village, une jeune femme observait une tombe… Pas n'importe laquelle d'ailleurs. Celle de son fiancé, que ce cruel océan lui avait enlevé. Elle seule ne prenait pas garde au gifles du vents et à la pluie qui ruisselait sur son pourpoint. Tous étaient partis, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle ne le voulait pas…

Le bourreau du village observait cette jolie fiancée, désormais sans protecteur. Elle était toute jolie, malgré les larmes, son nez rougit et ses vêtements de deuil. La plus belle fille de toute la colonie comme se plaisait à rire son père… Et maintenant son frère, celui qui lui avait permis à cette garce de choisir son mari par amour. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Il détaillait les courbes rondes et voluptueuses de cette petite, pas encore adulte mais presque, d'à peine 17 printemps. Elle restait là, fière et stoïque, malgré le typhon qui arrivait. Elle avait du courage, de la fierté, des yeux anis et des cheveux couleur de cacao. Les gouttes de pluies masquaient ses larmes, mais les soubresauts de ses épaules trahissaient sa douleur et son désarroi.

Le pauvre bougre piqua du nez… Après tout, c'était un peu à cause de lui que cette fille pleurait. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler… Mais que dire et que faire quand on a tué l'homme d'une vie ?

**Le frère de la jeune fille observait sa sœur d'un air mélancolique. Il avait toujours su qu' elle ne pourrait aimer qu'un homme hors normes. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Un forban. Sa petite sœur avait préféré à tous les notables de saint domingue un maudit rufian, un pirate, qu'on venait de pendre haut et cour ! Déjà d'autres prétendants postulaient pour lui soigner le cœur. Il serra un peu plus sa sœur dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas les refuser bien longtemps. Les hommes riches peuvent faire plier de simples artisans… Et puis, il y avait d'autres arguments qui ne leur permettraient pas le luxe d'attendre encore longtemps….**

**Elle, elle savait que pour tous ces hommes, elle n'était plus qu'un cœur à prendre. Mais comment prendre un cœur qui ne l'est déjà plus ? Il n'existait plus son cœur. Il s'était glacé quand un bourreau avait ouvert la trappe du gibet, et qu'un pirate, le sourire au lèvres avait embrassé son destin, s'unissant par là même avec la mort. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Le drap noir, aussi foncé que le navire que son amoureux lui avait décrit à maintes reprises. Un cadavre. Son visage aimé, livide. Elle avait pleuré, elle s'était presque damnée pour qu'il lui revienne. Mais rien n'y avait fait. **

**A présent, elle déambulait, éternelle fiancée, mangeait, parlait et se baignait dans les flots. Mais elle n'était qu'une ombre, et déjà, il lui semblait que le monde serait à tout jamais changé. Elle observait de ses yeux d'anis l'océan, qui lui avait amené son amant, qui le lui avait repris. La cruelle déesse des mers allait encore reprendre des vies et laisser pour assouvir quelques vengeances, des veuves et des orphelins. Des grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et elle sentit à peine la pression de la main de son frère sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier tout… Oublier son fiancé, qui lui avait été si cruellement enlevé, deux jours à peine avant ses noces… Oublier…**

_Elle se revoyait, jeune fille aventureuse, quelques semaines auparavant. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses hanches, et elle tenait contre son cœur un bouquet d'ibiscus. Sa mère lui avait annoncée la bonne nouvelle. Elle se marierait. Elle épouserait son amoureux de longue date, un petit commerçant de la ville voisine. Elle s'était enfuie face à cette terrible réalité. Mariée, qu'elle drôle d'idée ! Elle était trop jeune ! Elle voulait aimer et être aimée et ensuite épouser celui qui lui aurait volé son cœur. Malgré tout, elle était rentrée, et s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre, seule, en entendant son père, malade gémir :_

_-« Ennis, c'est décidé tu auras ma fille. Je t'abandonne ma rose ma jonquille. Je le fais pour son bien, et son cœur de satin, désormais t'appartient. Je te donne sa main… » _

_Elle, elle observait ses malles et ses coffres. De l'un débordait une robe de mariée. Dans l'autre se trouvait entassé un trousseau tout entier. Une robe toute blanche, rehaussée d'une tunique écarlate aux manches amples. Elle avait retiré son tablier, pour mettre sa robe de mariée. Une ceinture ouvragée soulignait sa taille svelte et élancée. Elle s'observa dans la petite glace de sa coiffeuse, admirant la souplesse du tissu et la coupe du vêtement, la mettant superbement en valeur, elle devait l'avouer. Elle releva avec élégance ses longues boucles brunes et les noua dans un chignon compliqué, bien qu'en apparence sobre, laissant s'en échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Ce jour là aussi était un temps d'orage, comme si le destin avait décidé que son histoire d'amour commencerait par un coup de foudre et périrait en un éclair. Elle farda ses joues, souligna ses yeux et teinta ses lèvres. Elle cacha ses mains dans des gants et ses pieds dans des souliers, blancs. Elle jeta un dernier regard au miroir et se trouva belle. Elle descendit en chantant, en offrant ses sourires aux passants. Arrivée sur la plage elle observa le ciel couleur d'encre. Elle resta là, des heures durant, à réfléchir sur cet avenir tout tracé, à sa vie qui lui échappait. _

_C'est lorsqu'elle voulu se relever qu'elle aperçut un jeune marin, brisé par la tempête, hurlant désespérément à l'aide. Il tenait une planche afin de ne pas sombrer. La jeune femme accourut, répondant à cet appel de détresse, oubliant robes et souliers vernis… Elle plongea, et appela à l'aide. Les braves gens virent lui prêter main forte, tandis que d'autres alertaient le gouverneur. Elle l'amena sur la plage, et le fit s'allonger, un peu à l'écart ; Des blessures striaient sa peau, mais il semblait solide. Elle le soignerait, et il s'en sortirait. Tout mouillé elle le trouvait beau. Il arborait une tignasse sombre, retenue par un bandana rouge sang. Les yeux du naufragé étaient souligné de khôl, comme les indigènes, et sa barbichette tressée en deux fins brins Il ouvrit les yeux, et elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand son regard croisa celui de l'inconnu. Sans le connaître, elle se sentie amoureuse. Lui recula un peu, jugeant l'œil effarouché tout ce tumulte autour de lui. On aurait dit une bête en cage. Il appuya son bras sur le sable et il gémit de douleur en trébuchant. Une jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'aida à se relever avec une douceur infinie, et son cœur se pinça. Elle l'observait avec franchise, avec intérêt. Il n'était rien pour elle et pourtant elle veillait sur lui. Il détailla le satin de cette peau brunie par le soleil, les cheveux trempé et souples. Elle observait le tient halé du marin, sa mine réjouie mais aussi renfrognée, son regard pénétrant et mélancolique. Cet homme était une énigme. Elle l'en trouvait d'autant plus séduisant._

_**-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes hors de danger… je m'appelle Charlotte Dove**_

_**-Jack… Jack Sparrow »** haleta l'inconnu en grimaçant de douleur. Enfin épuisé, il sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité. Charlotte sourit. Dove et Sparrow. « Deux noms d'oiseaux » avait elle noté. Puis elle avait chuchoté à l'oreille du dénommé Sparrow. _

_**« Je veilles sur toit Jack. »**_

_C'est à cet instant qu'elle observât la blessure du naufragé. Elle frissonna. Un « P » au fer rouge. Elle savait trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait que les flibustiers n'étaient que de vils coquins au cœur d'une encre plus noire que l'enfer, mais elle sentait que celui si était différent. Elle murmura, effarée :_

_**-« Tu est un pirate ! **_

_**-A-t-il dit quelque chose ?** » La questionna son père. _

_**-« Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Jack Sparow**, **c'est tout ce que je sais. **_

_**-Emmenez le auprès du gouverneur. »**_

_Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Si le gouverneur voyait la marque des pirates, son amoureux serait pendu. Elle songea que malgré tout, c'était le ciel ou l'enfer qui l'avait menée à lui, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, à son triste sort. Elle minauda et obtint gain de cause. Le pirate serait soigné chez elle, par elle seule. _

_L'homme délira durant deux jours et deux nuits, appelant à l'aide et gémissant un prénom à l'infini « Cutler ». Au matin du troisième jour, il s'éveilla, sentant sur sa main quelque chose de froid. Il observa la pièce ou il se trouvait l'air méfiant. Un petit chaton ronronnait à ses pieds, il se trouvait dans des draps propres, à terre. Il grimaça quand il prit appui sur son bras, mais constata que sa plaie avait été soignée et bandée. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand il recroisa les yeux verts de celle qui l'avait sauvée. Elle rit :_

_**-« N'y comptez même pas Jack. Seriez vous impoli ?**_

_**-Que voulez vous la belle, on ne peut pas tout prévoir… » **il se saisit d'un couteau et la menaça. Elle resta droite, et reprit du même ton amusé :_

_**-« Ici pas de prison l'ami. Vous êtes libre. Libre à vous de me tuer si cela vous chante…**_

_**-Vous… n'avez rien dit ? Malgré le fait que… Les pirates valent un prix d'or… Je vaux un prix d'or…»**_

_Elle s'assit à côté du marin et commença à enlever le bandage. Jack l'observa faire, frissonnant au contact de ses doigts fins et d'écume. Elle répondit après un long silence :_

_**-« Je sais Jack… Votre tête coûterait une fortune à l'Angleterre si je vous livrais… Mais vous avez une chance…**_

_**-Laquelle, poupée ?**_

_**-L'argent m'importe peu. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, je le sais, je le sens… »**_

_Jack remercia cette jeune fille qui croyait en lui, là ou Cutler s'était trompé. Son sourire radieux quitta son visage. D'un seul coup, sa jeunesse s'était envolée. Ses 22 printemps venait de devenir 30. Charlotte soupira, mal à l'aise d'un seul coup :_

_**-« Si vous le désirez, je vous laisse… »**_

_Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le pirate attrapa un pan de sa robe. Elle se retourna, et il la trouva resplendissante. Il répliqua :_

_**-« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez…**_

_**-Moi non plus je dois l'avouer.** » susurra t'elle._

_Sparrow fronça les sourcils. Cette femme lui plaisait, elle était naturelle et spontanée. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, et attendit. Puis elle demanda :_

_**-« Racontez moi la mer Jack. Vos aventures. Ce pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé sur cette plage… »**_

_Jack n'était pas très bavard mais il se prêta à l'exercice, bon gré mal gré. Charlotte souriait de ses aventures, frissonnait avec lui, riait aux éclats de ses malheurs… Elle brodait, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Jack se sentait en confiance, écouté, compris. Jamais personne avant elle ne l'avais véritablement compris en fait. Ils devinrent des amis. Une après midi, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur sa lecture, Charlotte n'entendit pas le pirate sortir à pas de loup de son lit. Il souffla tendrement dans le creux de son cou. Elle fit volte face, visiblement outrée. Elle se redressa, voulant le gifler. Jack esquiva le coup dans un geste grotesque qui fit éclater de rire son amie. Il la prit violemment dans ses bras, et l'attira à lui. Elle, elle avait perdu tous ses serments qui l'engageaient ailleurs. Elle se trouvait auprès du capitaine d'un vaisseau, le Black Pearl, qui faisait battre son cœur. Le pirate la serra un peu plus contre son buste massif et protecteur. Elle frappait doucement sa poitrine, pleurant presque sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus bien résister longtemps. Il s'en saisit et approcha les menottes à ses lèvres. Elle ne les retira pas, sous le choc. Puis, il prit le beau visage ovale entre ses paumes et sécha les larmes qui y coulaient par mille baisers. Elle approcha encore un peu son visage, cambra par instinct son dos, afin d'imbriquer son corps à celui de son partenaire. Un pirate. Mais après tout, que lui importait son état ? Elle était amoureuse et il lui rendait cet amour. Seul comptait cette certitude. Elle se donnerait à un pirate, perdrait sa vertu et son honneur et elle n'en avait cure. Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme ils l' avaient souhaité…_

_Sentant sa partenaire succomber à ses charmes, Jack la souleva doucement dans les airs et constata qu'elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Il l'allongea ensuite doucement sur le lit de plumes, la couvrant toujours de baisers. Elle se laissait aller entre ses bras, elle était sienne. Jack attrapa alors les fins poignets, les maintenant sur les draps d'une main ferme, tandis qu'avec une habileté qui dénotait beaucoup d'expérience pour un si jeune âge, il remontait les jupons de sa future maîtresse, impatiemment, mais aussi fébrilement. Charlotte Dave ne serait pas une passade, il le savait. D'ailleurs, il le lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille. Elle, elle se laissa emporter par un tourbillon de plaisirs qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Et son corps ne s'est pas défendu, et l'amour en elle s'est répandu…_

_Elle se lova dans les bras de son amant, qui l'accueillit un sourire bravache aux lèvres. Cette petite valait le coup… Il sentit son souffle lent et chaud sur sa poitrine. Elle dormait, souriant aux anges. Une tempête au loin commençait à gronder. Il s'assoupit à son tour émerveillé par ce nouvel amour._

_C'est la voix rauque d'un homme qui réveilla les deux amants en sursauts. Jack s'habilla en vitesse, et Charlotte remit un peu d'ordre dans sa toilette. Elle dit affolée :_

_**-« C'est Ennis mon fiancé. C'est le nouveau juge de la ville. S'il te trouve avec moi, tu es perdu ! »**_

_Elle pleurait de rage, lui restait stoïque et presque calme. Il cherchait un moyen pour s'en sortir. Il se saisit de son tricorne, de son compas et de toutes ses affaires._

_**-« Je ne pars pas sans mes effets ! »** Rit il._

_La porte céda à cet instant, et le fiancé déchu se trouva nez à nez avec l'amoureux. Jack embrassa passionnément Charlotte, et se jeta dans les vide. Ennis rejeta sa fiancée, et se lança à la poursuite de son rival. Jack filait comme le vent, léger comme un papillon. Cependant, une balle le fit trébucher. De sa fenêtre, sa maîtresse le vit chuter d'un toit, et elle poussa un hurlement de peur. Elle se précipita dans la rue, écartant les badauds. Sparrow mangeait la poussière. Elle l'aida à se relever. Ennis lui cracha à la figure un :_

_**-« Restes en dehors de tout ça… »** avant de la frapper au visage._

_Jack faillit lui sauter à la gorge. Des soldats l'en empêchèrent. Il du se contenter de maugréer :_

_**-« Vous êtes méprisable !** »_

_Le juge releva sa jolie fiancée, et l'offrit en spectacle à Jack. Il répliqua d'un air mauvais._

_**-« Un crapaud et une blanche colombe. Allons, vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'elle serait à vous ? Ce n'est que dans les histoires pour enfants que les princesses finissent avec les gueux ! »**_

_Jack arriva enfin à atteindre son petit couteau, et de rage, il le fit pénétrer dans la chair du juge. Ce dernier s'effondra, mortellement blessé. On emmena le pirate, on protégea la jeune fille._

_Puis ils avaient été séparés, de si longues semaines. Lors du procès, ils n'avaient pas pu échanger plus de deux mots. Le jugement tomba. La mort. _

_Charlotte s'effondra. Jack resta digne, seule sa mâchoire se contracta durant quelques secondes. Puis il y eu cet orage. La corde de chanvre sur sa peau, et sa texture désagréable. Enfin, plus rien… Son amante s'était perdue, avait disparue, dans l'eau…_

_**Charlotte se trouvait devant la tombe de Jack. Elle n'acceptait pas cette mort trop injuste. A son doigt un anneau en or. Elle était une Sparrow, quoi qu'on en pense. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle devait s'y résoudre, le laisser maintenant. Elle accrocha à la croix de bois un morceau de ce qui aurait du être son voile de mariée. Une cloche résonna. Il fallait rentrer. **_

_**Le crépuscule arriva, et avec lui, une femme à la couleur noire. Elle s'assit sur la tombe du pirate tout juste supplicié, et réalisa quelques incantations obscures. Jack ne devait pas mourir. Dans un éclair, le pirate revint du monde des morts, hébétés. Il demanda :**_

_**-« Tia ? Mais comment se fait il que ???**_

_**-Plus tard Jack Sparrow. Tu es comme les chats. 7 vies. Ne l'oublies pas.**_

_**-Charlotte ?**_

_**-Ici vos deux destins se quittent… »**_

_**Elle désigna au pirate un navire avec des voiles noires. Le Pearl. Sparrow, le cœur serré rejoignit son bord.**_

_**Accoudée à sa fenêtre, une jeune fille rêvait de son amant perdu. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle réalisait que son beau capitaine n'était plus, que jamais plus elle ne recroiserait son regard chaud et envoûtant.**_

_**Tia Dalma, la déesse des océans, perçut la douleur infinie qui émanait de ces deux cœurs. Son âme de pierre en fut touchée, et elle n'eut pas le courage de les faire souffrir d'avantage. Elle savait que la perte d'un être cher pouvait anéantir un individu. Un fort vent d'ouest fit claquer les voiles du Pearl… Voyant ce vaisseau aux voiles noires, la jeune fille comprit que c'était un signe divin, et sa douleur s'apaisa quelque peu. Jack continuerait de vivre à travers elle. Tia Dalma se trouvait à ses côtés, invisible à ses yeux de mortelle. Elle passa une main sur le ventre déjà rebondit de la jeune fille. Ce serait un fils. Le digne fils de son père. Mais ça, Jack ne le saurait jamais. Car une famille et des attaches l'empêcheraient de réaliser les grandes choses que son destin le pousseraient à accomplir. **_

_**Jack Sparrow, aux commandes de son navire, accrochait à son poignet un petit morceau de tulle de mariée. Il observait Saint Domingue s'effacer peu à peu, et se jura que jamais plus il ne remettrait dans cette ville maudite, où il avait tout trouvé, où il avait tout perdu. Il chercha la maison de sa maîtresse, et l'aperçut, accoudée, observant l'horizon. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, mais il décida de garder son cap, sans plus jamais se retourner.**_

_**A terre, un oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un moineau. La future mère approcha sa main pour l'attraper, mais c'est l'oiseau qui vint se lover au creux de son cou. Tia Dalma, de son marais, observait ce manège l'œil attendrit :**_

_**-« Les dieux réunissent les gens qui s'aiment » **_


End file.
